Whispered Lies
by RoseSecretsTC
Summary: When a young girls family is murdered and she is taken she is faced with a decision. Stay alive with the man that kidnapped her and discover a new world, or die like her parents at his wand. From the writer of Dragging Me In, presents a new DracoOc.
1. The cold road

I'm going to continue "Falling in"

Nothing to worry about.

i'm just bored, and need to be able to do multiple stories to Organize (believe it or not.) my thoughts.

Disclaimer:  
Owned by Jk.

I just like playing with them...hehe.

* * *

_Her breath hung in the air. Cold enveloped her as she shook violently. Her back pressed against the abrasive stone wall as she listened for any footsteps in the dungeons. Her eyes closed in fear as she heard the soft step of a heel coming towards her. Her breathing became rapid as she clamped her hand over her mouth._

* * *

It was late summer. Her parents were enjoying a drive down through a mountain pass. Trees lined the roads heavily. The sun was setting casting an orange glow. She loved sitting in a window seat with the window down feeling the wind hit her face. The night had a bitter cold that stung her eyes and caused tears to stream from them. 

Her eyes widened as she saw a boy on a broomstick, probably not even nineteen. She hit her moms shoulder as the boys silver eyes pierced into hers.

"Mom! There is a boy flying outside the window!" she yelled and her parents laughter died. They turned and looked quickly. She to searched for the boy she saw only moments ago.

"Tate, you're watching to many movies."

Tate saw her parents exchange frightful looks. She tried to find the boy again. Where had he gone? She knew she had saw him flying. He had a long black cloak with silvery blonde hair and those silver eyes that she couldn't get out of her head.

She decided to draw him. A small picture that seemed fitting. She was finished the eyes, nose, and mouth. Working on the silky hair took longer than anything. She finished and held it on her lap.

About an hour later her father slammed on the brakes. Tate went crashing forward then back in a dizzying speed. Her head hitting the frame of the door. Her father opened the door in a hurry and rushed out of the car. Her mother quickly followed. Tate couldn't move. Her head was splitting in a headache from the hit.

She heard a scream and her mother started opening the car door and pulling a stick out of the glove compartment.

"Avada Kedarva!" Before she knew it a huge green flash hit her mother and she collapsed in the seat. Her hand holding the strange smoothed stick. Tate started screaming as she noticed her mother was dead.

She fought to rip off her seatbelt and grabbed the stick her mother had lost her life trying to retrieve. She stepped out of the car and he stood there. Eyes watching, waiting for her next move. His eyes shifted to the stick. The widened slightly and she started to run into the forest.

Her head was pounding. She knew her parents had just died right in front of her, but how? How could a weird green light murder her mother and father?

She heard him running behind her. Flashes of red, blue, white coming at her as she dodged as she ran. A large field full of tall grass. She couldn't think as she collapsed into the darkness.

He was walking now. She could hear his footsteps in the grass. She clutched unto the stick and prayed that he wouldn't find her. Closer the footsteps became deafening. The stick in her hands was shaking worse than her. It started to spark. Brightly, giving off her position.

He pointed his wand down at her heart shaped face, drenched with tears. Her eyes full of confusion. She pointed hers at him defensively. Her mind whirling, suddenly a bright light shot at him knocking him off his feet. He got back up quick petrifying her.

He scooped her up and for a second thought about it. Think about her mother, she looked a damn like Madame Rosmerta. Draco knew it wasn't her, but staring down at the girl he was holding he saw the similarities. The face was so much alike, along with the curly mass of dark dirty blonde hair. He contemplated going back and looking at the two victims, but he knew he had best get out of there now in order to escape aurors.

* * *

"When do you think it happened?" Detective Granger asked and her partner who looked around the scene. 

"I'd say only an hour ago." He said and she walked over to the car. Her eyes eyeing a small backpack in the back seat. The woman's purse was in the front, but the backpack was full of drawing books and arts and crafts. There was another victim somewhere.

* * *

The girl groaned in pain as he dropped her in a dark hallway. The impact split her lip sending blood down her chin. She pushed her way up and looked at him. His eyes were like daggers. She held back the tears as he dragged her into a living room. A fire was going steady and she gasped at the site of a giant white snake. 

A man stood and turned to look at her. She bit her already bleeding lip to keep from screaming. He didn't even look human, his nose was but two slits and his eyes were a blood red. He glared down at her like she was vermin.

"Lord, I found this girl with a wand, but she doesn't know how to use it." He appraised her.

"She had a wand, probably not her own then."

"How? She should have started schooling by what it looks like six years ago."

"Don't ask me the questions boy." The man stared down at her and she held her breath.

"She looks like Madame Rosmerta, doesn't she?"

Her eyes widened at the mention of the aunt she sees only twice a year. Once during Christmas and during the summer when she comes to the house.

Tate could remember always hearing hushed angry voices talking angrily back and forth to each other. Once a year her aunt would come bearing a strange looking gift, telling her to hide it from her mother. A small necklace that she had dangling from her neck now was the last gift Rosmerta gave her.

Aunt Romerta looked worried when she came over. Her hair was wilder than normal and she looked like something big had happened. She pulled Tate into the adjacent room across the hall and thinking about it she was holding a stick in her hands like the one Tate's mum had in her hand before she died. She handed her the ruby necklace and told her she must keep it on her for the rest of her life.

"Listen, that is a powerful protector. You must keep it on no matter what. Always, never take it off. It will be fine in the water! Never ever take it off, dear." Aunty told her. She clasped the beautiful necklace around her niece's neck and then left the closet. Tate could remember the voices being loud enough to hear that day.

A sharp kick to the stomach sent her down onto the ground in a heap.

"Are you related to Madame Rosmerta?" she nodded hurriedly scared of another blow. "What is she to you?"

"Mmm..my… my au…aunt." She stammered and looked back up at the blonde haired boy. His eyes filled with hate.

"I thought Rosmerta's sister Paprika and her husband Victor Bones died in a raid seventeen years ago." The boy said and the man stared at her.

"Take her upstairs."'

The boy pushed her into a room and slammed the door. Locking it as he left the room. She looked around hurriedly. Realizing she still clutched unto the wooden stick of her mothers. What they called a wand. She tucked it into her pants and ran to the window. She tried to open it, but it refused to budge She looked around the room for a hard object. A heavy silver jewelry box laid on a bureau. She picked it up and told herself she only ha one chance. She heaved the jewelry box at the window. It didn't even scratch the surface.

"What was that?" Voldemort asked him and they looked towards the stairs.

"She is probably trying to break out." Draco started towards the stairs when a hand stopped him.

"Let her find it useless. We need a child that doesn't fear death or pain. She could be a good weapon with proper training." His red eyes narrowed at the sound of screaming and another loud smash.

* * *

"They had a daughter according to the ministry. They were wizards." Hermione looked at the sad scene. "Apparently they went into hiding seventeen years ago, under the false façade that they were dead. Their daughter was suppose to be home schooled by the mother, but as far as I can tell the child," Hermione paused, only five years younger than her twenty-one. "gave no struggle." 

"We looked within a two hundred foot radius, were going to send others out. We found this a little ways back." He showed Hermione the drawn picture. She stared at in disbelief for a second.

"This is Draco Malfoy." The others eyes widened. They had all believed him dead.

so tell me what you think. The bottons right below. come one you know you want to..

it helps me write...encouragement wise.


	2. Alive? how

"Get up there before you have to repair the entire room."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Calm her down; tell her that her parents were horrid evil people. Get into her head Draco, I know you can." His voice was low like a hiss.

Draco walked up the steps slowly. This girl was a pain in the arse. He can't stand the ones that constantly resist. He opened the door, perhaps to quick, see throw what looked like a piece of a chair at him. He ducked fast as it smashed against the hallway wall.

She gave him a horrifying glare. Her magic was a flare in the room. Sparks flying and object smashing against walls. Her eyes caught his and her rage worsened.

"STOP! "he screamed knowing what might happen. "YOU COULD KILL YOURSELF! CALM DOWN!"

Her small body was raging. She felt something coursing through her intensifying her hate. She screamed loud and started to feel dizzy. Her ran to her grabbing her before she hit the ground. He rocked her back and forth trying to calm her. His arms wrapped around her. One holding her face as she broke down in his arms.

Her body shook violently as he held it tight in his arms. He was pissed, angry that her shit bag of parents never bothered to teach her how to channel her powers, and now she might die from it. He never saw someone have such an outburst. He could remember his mum telling him about a young child or two getting so emotionally disturbed, and not having a wand, that they died.

She stilled in his arms and he worried for a moment. He lifted her and laid her down on the bed in the room. Moving some objects that had been scattered across the bed. He was glad to see she was still breathing.

"She did a number up here." Voldemorts voice came through the doorway. He walked in fluidly, gliding to the bed.

"I heard you yelling."

"She almost killed herself." He said and Voldemort looked interested.

"As in a outburst of uncontrolled magic."

"Yes."

"She will be out for hours. Go get some potions from Snape, tell him about our new toy, but be quick. I need you to fix this room." Voldemort looked at the sleeping girl as Draco left. "It's about time you've awoken your magic Tate."'

His hand found a small rub necklace on a gold chain around her neck. A suppressant, keeping her from doing any drastic magic. That's why she hadn't died from the outburst, she fainted from exhaustion but her body still held a small miniscule amount keeping her alive.

"You're a lucky soul, Tate Bones." He brushed hair from the girls pallid face before turning and leaving the destroyed room.

"So who are we sending to inform Rosmerta?" Hermione looked around the room. Finally stopping on her ex-boyfriend Ron. "Ron, you've always had a crush of sorts on Rosmerta. I'm sure you will take the opportunity to comfort her."

Ron glowered at her. "Will do, at least she might give me something to work with."

"Two people are dead you arse faces! Stop being petty with each other and get your jobs done already!" Harry yelled looking at the picture of Draco. He couldn't help but feel bad for Hermione.

Two years ago she sat at his grave, tears pouring from her brown eyes. Now Harry watches her, her expression of pain. She thought he died, she buried his memory and tried to move on. She dated Ron for a year off and on and eventually it seemed like she had moved on, with work and problems with Ron, and Voldemort tensions we to much for her to be clinging to Draco's memory.

Ron stormed out of the room. Hermione dismissed the other and walked back to her desk. Harry lingered for a moment, waiting for you her to speak.

"What is it Harry?" her voice cracked slightly and he moved around the table to hug her tightly to him. Tears spilling in volumous amounts out of her years. "How could he be alive! They told me they saw him die. They gave me the letter that he kept in his robes!" She shook as he held her tightly. Kissing the top of her head.

"We were all surprised 'Mione."

She looked up at him her eyes red and puffy. "Why though? I would have preferred he left me than died! For two years I have used work, fighting, and Ron as a substitute!"

"You can find him than, save him." Harry said and Hermione shrugged away from him.

"He is a murderer Harry. When I find him he is going to Azkaban for homicide and kidnapping." Her face hardened in resolve as she wiped away her tears. "To take back what I said before, I would have rather he died than become a lowly scumbag murdering Dark Lord following bastard."

Harry silently prayed that no young persons were walking by the door during Hermione slew of angry words. She seemed able to swear some ones ear off. He couldn't stop swearing. He lead, the man that most likely killed those people, was the man she loved. The man she thought died.

"We have a girl at the manor that almost killed herself from an outburst. She is n untrained witch."

"Still alive.." Snape thought about that.

"I can give you some potions to help her rest, but nothing that can stop her magic. Someone needs to teach her how to use a wand." Snape said and shuffled through some potions handing them to Draco.

"That's the problem, she knows the killing curse."

"She can perform a killing curse."

"Almost killed me, in fact."

"So not only is she unstable, but she can kill you if she holds a wand. Perfect, you should just dispose of her."

"Dark Lord has a plan for her. Told me I'm in charge of her welfare for right now."

"Just what you need." Snape said and Draco slipped him the letter.

"Give this to Dumbledore at the next meeting."

"Granger, might realize that your still alive Draco."

"I'm sure she already knows and wants to kill me already."

"She's gone through a hard time these past years. I almost feel bad for the know-it-all."


End file.
